


Shots

by VickeyStar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: season 4, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Daisy enters a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes and thought I already posted it... Sorry...   
> I take any and all requests for all fandoms I hav done and I love feedback!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Daisy sat down at the bar, frowning. She motioned for a drink, and fiddled with her bandaged hands.   
"It's on me." An accented voice spoke, as a man slid next to her. A woman slid in the seat on her other side, and she smirked a little.   
"Sure you want to do that, Hunter? I plan on getting hammered." She said, smirking a little at her old friend.   
She could easily sense Bobbi's frown.   
"Talk to us, shaker. What's wrong?" She asked, concerned for her friend.   
"Well, Ward came back and got possessed by an inhuman who could infect other inhumans, bending their will. He whammied me and made me betray and hurt the team, Lincoln died in my place, and the Watchdogs are trying to kill my people. Also, I left SHIELD."   
The couple was silent for a moment, then Bobbi turned to the bartender.   
"Shots."   
edn


End file.
